


Everything in Its Place

by DMitchell1985



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Nibbling, Odaxelagnia, Panties, Panty Kink, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Although Face thinks that he’s the one with the plan, he soon finds that one should never underestimate Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in Its Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _The A-Team_.
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** This was written for two purposes, to troll [Stiney](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com) (as always, never gonna stop!) and to reiterate a point I was trying to make to her via AIM. Fan fic for [your friend’s panty fan fic ftw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/642449)! I hope that you enjoy this [Stiney](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com) and that you die of happiness. [These](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us-main-nav/lingerie/knickers/info/margot-brief~blue) are the panties in question.

Murdock’s teeth snag on his bottom lip as shimmers of euphoria blind his senses. He was wearing them! Murdock’s own panties that they’d picked out together online, and Face had gone into the store to pick up, were resting low on Face’s hips. The blue lace straps that crisscrossed flesh he had long since committed to memory were nothing short of a gift of the divine.

He’d only gone out to get the milk Face swore up and down they needed right then, even though they were out of cereal and had no plans to purchase more any time soon. His protests concerning his rather concrete points were met with shushing, several crumbled bills being shoved at his chest, and a firm push out the front door of their borrowed apartment.

But to come back to this could kill a man. 

It could knock every bit of intelligence from a mind crafted to calculate the distances of the cosmos. Murdock knew that he was no slouch, but if such a mind could be rendered senseless, how was he to fend for himself in the face of such exquisite adversity?

"It took you long enough," Face drawled through the same sideways grin that always promised either the best night of their lives or the worst of someone else’s. 

Either way, they usually found themselves to be the victors claiming their spoils on the other side of _that_ particular grin. It looked for all the world that tonight would be no different if Murdock could hold it together long enough to make it to the bed.

Somehow, he wasn’t completely sure he could manage it. What with the way Face was unrepentantly smirking at him while his sly fingertips deliberately traced the edges of lace; as though the panties were little more than a weapon to be leveled at any defense Murdock would be so unwise as to mount. For why would he challenge Face’s desire to share his things when they would be that much more satisfied by the detour from normality?

Suddenly loose fingers barely registered the sensation of cold, wet plastic slipping from Murdock’s grasp to the carpeted floor with a dull _thunk_. His eyes and ears surrendered all ability to process anything outside of their shrinking scope of reality, in favor of taking in every bared inch of his lover’s body.

Although he loved the ambitious revision of their established routine, Murdock had only a single thought left, _Those panties have_ got _to go!_

Murdock stepped over the already dismissed gallon of milk and lunged onto the bed before Face could articulate his next thought. He could wield a change of plans just as effectively as his lover any day. The matching grin that slid across Murdock’s face promised to play nicely, only so long as it took him to get into place.

"Sorry 'bout that. Some complete _yahoo_ wanted me to go to the store to get milk, when I _could_ have been here to enjoy this." Murdock nodded down at Face’s crotch and let his grin stretch into a leer. "But I’m here now and I just need to take care of one tiny thing."

He watched as Face shifted his hips slightly before he spoke. "And what’s that?" Face asked, his eyes never leaving Murdock’s for moment.

Murdock cleared his throat and winked. There was one rule that in his urgency to pull one over on his friend, Face had seemingly forgotten. This rule trumped all others when it came to the bedroom and navigating the wonders between Face’s thighs. 

Panties go on the floor.

Quicker than sight, Murdock set his teeth upon the uppermost bit of lace and tugged. He dutifully ignored Face’s surprised yelp and the accompanying jump of confused fright. He gave another hard pull on the thin fabric and winced inwardly at the sound of tearing lace. They might just have to replace these when he was done, but he figured that it was such a small sacrifice for the prize he hoped to obtain.

Inch by squirming inch, Murdock pulled, tugged, and bit the offending cloth down the length of Face’s thin hips. He savored every gasp and shudder he felt roll through the supine body beneath him, all the while making absolutely certain that his teeth never strayed far from his lover’s skin. There was something almost poetic about the flush and dissipation of the measured lines of red that followed the path of his incisors as they grazed every bit of skin they could reach.

It was, to Murdock, the greatest form of poetry in motion. Outside of the way Face looked when he was gloriously spread open for Murdock alone when he was buried deep inside of his lover’s body, of course.

With one final tug, Murdock freed the panties from the last curves of Face’s ankles and tossed the insulting material to the floor. There, at last, was the way that things should be. Everything was in its place. And now, they could play.

Murdock kissed the insides of Face’s ankles before moving on to gently nuzzling his calves. The soft press of lips gave way to the nipping of flesh as he approached the promised land of Face’s thighs and reverently pushed them apart. Murdock found himself mumbling into the crooks of knees and against the subtle shift of muscles as they flexed underneath skin.

He kissed the joints of hips and thighs and graciously offered a playful lick to the head of Face’s cock as he crawled higher up his friend’s body. Eager nipples that swelled within the brief heat of Murdock’s mouth were given a light tug between Murdock’s teeth for their trouble. His lips skimmed through the light fuzz that covered Face’s chest before moving up the proffered throat and over the 5 o’clock shadowed chin that happily jutted out from beneath Face’s carefree grin. It was a sight definitely worth waiting for.

Murdock felt himself smiling in return as his lips descended upon Face’s own. He allowed the kiss to linger, for tongues to touch, and teeth to harmlessly snap in jest before he spoke.

"Where do panties go?" Murdock murmured against Face’s lips.

With more sighing and eye rolling than Murdock would have liked, Face mumbled out a succinct reply, "On the floor."

Murdock refused to swallow the triumphant grin that clung to the corners of his mouth as he uttered the signal that Face had done well and would be thoroughly rewarded for it, "Good boy. That is correct."


End file.
